As is known in the art, North American diesel trucks and cars will be equipped with diesel particulate filters (DPFs) to meet stringent emission standards for particulate matter (0.01 g/m for light duty, 0.01 g/bhphr for heavy duty). DPFs collect soot through a wall filtering process. Increasing soot load on the DPF increases the back pressure which has a negative effect on fuel economy. Hence this soot must be burnt off (regenerated) every several 100s of miles to keep the back pressure down. The use of a downstream hydrocarbon injector, injecting atomized diesel fuel into the exhaust manifold or in the downpipe after the turbocharger has been suggested to aid in regenerating the DPF.